


Hope And Reassurance

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Gen, Hope, Lies, M/M, Plans, Secret Relationships, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian needed to be reassured by Nick that he was still his love while Heather collided and became face to face alone with Kevin for the first time since Tulsa.





	Hope And Reassurance

Brian sighed as he moved down the hallway, it was pretty quiet backstage with everyone out eating lunch, he had snuck away hoping to find Nick so they could talk after realizing the blonde hadn’t shown up for lunch. They were in Birmingham and hadn’t been able to find any alone time between being busy or Nick running off with Heather, making Brian’s insecurities that much stronger and his jealousy that much deeper. He was almost to the stage when he heard Nick’s voice floating through the air, stopping short seeing his love sitting on the stage with Heather. 

He could feel his anger rising but closed his eyes and took a breath before moving up the small steps on the left side of the stage. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Brian asked, the smile on his face was forced and Nick knew he wasn’t happy. 

“Not much, just talking and having lunch.” Heather replied, smiling softly. 

She still got butterflies when the older man was around despite being with the road crew for as long as she had been. Brian knew she was one of his fans and tried his hardest not to show the anger in his blue eyes, Nick could see it however and knew they needed to talk. 

After a few moments of awkwardness between the three, Brian finally cleared his throat and looked at his blonde lover. 

“Hey Nick, can I talk to you real quick?” 

Nick looked over at Heather. “It’s okay, I need to go check on some things anyways.” 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you soon?” Nick asked. 

“Of course.” 

Nick and Brian watched the younger woman get up and head off the stage before the blonde got up himself and followed his lover down the steps he had came up from. 

Heather moved through the arena checking things on her phone, stopping only when she bumped into something soft. 

“Crap Bay! I’m so sorry.” Heather quickly apologized. 

Baylee grinned and shook his head. “It’s fine, no harm done.” 

Heather smiled softly, he was so much like his Father and it was still so hard to believe how fast he had grown up. She noticed quickly that something was wrong, worry showing on her face. 

“Baylee, what’s wrong?” Heather asked. 

Baylee bit his lip. “Have you seen Dad? He disappeared awhile ago and hasn’t come back.” 

Heather had been put on the spot and knew she had to come up with something quick. The idea of lying to Brian’s son broke her heart, but knowing his Father was cheating on Leighanne would have shattered everything, including Baylee. 

Heather shook her head and put on a soft smile. “No bud, I haven’t seen him today, but if I run into him I’ll let him know you’re looking for him.” 

Baylee let off a soft sigh but nodded softly and hugged her. “Thanks.” 

Heather closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. “Your welcome.” 

Baylee pulled away, showing the sadness in his eyes. It killed her seeing it but she had to hold her ground, had to keep Nick and Brian’s secret safe. Baylee finally moved away from her and headed on down the hallway. She finally let out the breath she was holding in, wiping her face watching Baylee’s retreating back. 

“So is that all it takes to get you to stop, just to bump into you?” A deep voiced rumbled behind her. 

Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hadn’t talked to Kevin since Tulsa unless she absolutely had to, avoiding him at all cost. She turned around and looked straight up into his green eyes. 

“What do you want Kevin?” Heather asked, her voice clear with annoyance. 

Kevin gave a low growl, his eyes going dark. “I want you to stop avoiding me.” 

Heather laughed and shook her head. “Why? So you can call me a whore again?” 

Heather turned to leave when she felt his hand around her arm and pulling her to him, moving them to a darkened corner, his body pressed against hers.

“Let me go…” Heather growled, her eyes going dark. 

Kevin grinned and arched against her, his hands were wrapped around her wrists, holding her against the wall. 

“You know you want me, want my cock.” Kevin growled. 

Heather shook her head, tears falling. “I want nothing to do with you.” 

Kevin leaned down and whispered. “Yes you do, your trying so hard to hold back but you know you want me.” 

Heather closed her eyes shaking her head. “No…” 

Kevin was about to move his mouth down her neck when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from her, Heather falling down against the wall. Kevin looked up into a pair of stormy blue eyes.

“Pretty sure she said she wanted nothing to do with you.” Nick sneered. 

Kevin was shocked but also pissed. “Fuck off Carter, you can’t always be there to save her.” 

Nick straightened up keeping his focus on his oldest brother, this wasn’t the Kevin he knew and couldn’t believe he was trying to force himself on Heather. 

“That might be, but I’m gonna be there anytime I can be.” Nick replied. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I never thought I would see you trying to force yourself on anyone.” 

Kevin was still searing on the inside as he looked past Nick seeing Heather still on the ground, curled up. He moved over to the younger man, neither backing down. 

“I just want to know why you two have been together so much recently, don’t tell me you’ve gotten into the running around game as well.” Kevin smirked, but quickly regretted it as he felt Nick’s fist connected with his face, causing the older man to hit the floor. 

“Nick stop!” Heather yelled, getting up and quickly stopping him from doing anything else. 

Nick looked over at the younger woman as Kevin slowly made his way back up to his feet, rubbing his jaw making sure it wasn’t broken, a bruise already starting to form. 

“Nice way to control that anger of yours, decking me hours before a show.” Kevin groaned, moving his chin and jaw. 

Nick took a step towards the older man but stopped feeling Heather tug at his arm. 

“Don’t, makeup and management are already going to have a fit when they see him.” 

Nick sighed but nodded, his body relaxing. 

Heather turned and looked at Kevin. “Look, I know we are at odds with each other, but we need to stay civil towards each other for the rest of the tour, it’s almost over then you can be rid of me.” 

Nick’s face fell, he had really hoped she would continue with them. Kevin grinned seeing the destroyed looked on his younger brother’s face. 

“The sooner the better.” Kevin replied before turning and leaving. 

Once Kevin was out of sight, Nick looked down at the brown haired woman next to him. “Your not coming with us the rest of the way?” 

Heather sighed softly. “No, unless something changes. I know everyone is happy with how fast I work, but right now my last day with you guys will be Hersey.” 

“I want you with us the rest of the way.” 

“I know you do, but we just have to take one day at a time and see what happens.” 

Nick nodded softly, pulling her into his arms before checking her wrists, there were a few marks but nothing to deep. 

Heather looked up at the taller man who had came to her rescue. “Are you and Brian okay?” 

Nick nodded softly, lowering his voice. “Yeah, he just needed some reassuring and I told him I would spend more time with him while we were in Missouri and Indiana.” 

Heather grinned softly. “I can help you once we hit Indiana.” 

Nick raised a brow as Heather pulled him down, whispering softly in his ear. Nick let out a soft moan at the possibility of what could happen if Heather could pull her plan off. She let him go as he leaned back up, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“You really think you can pull that off for us?” Nick asked. 

Heather nodded. “I do.” 

Nick knew not to get too excited just in case something happened but he also clung to the hope and prayed she could pull it off, especially now that he had given Brian the reassurance he needed about his place in Nick’s life.


End file.
